Amantes sunt amentes
by iffulovedme
Summary: Atobe/Yukimura. Atobe is a highly gifted tennis player, an arrogant captain, a duitful lover. What he is not is a morning person. But if there's one person who can change his mind, it's Yukimura. But with Yukimura, nothing is that simple.


"Wake up sleepy head." Yukimura ruffled Atobe's hair.

Atobe was comfortably ensconced in the bed sheets of his kings size bed. He was not planning on moving anywhere, let alone getting up.

"Ugh…" Atobe grunted inelegantly, wanting very much to strangle the butler who'd thought letting Yukimura in at such an ungodly hour was a good thing. Sure, the last time Yukimura hadn't been let in he'd threatened to fire every single staff member… but still. It was nine in the morning! Not even God himself was such an early riser.

"Keigo." It should've warned him, Atobe later reflected, that saccharine tone. But again, it was too god damn early to be so perceptive. Yukimura was smiling as he yanked the strands he'd been caressing, though gently and with affection.

Atobe let out a quiet yelp. "I'm awake." He cracked open one eye. Then he sat straight bolt upright.

"Sei…What are you _wearing_?"

"What's wrong, Keigo? Don't you like it?" Yukimura reveled in the dazed expression on Atobe's face as he twirled, making the skirt he was wearing spin outwards.

"I.." It was amusing to see Atobe at a loss for words. Yukimura had been wondering if doing his hair in pigtails was too much. But seeing Atobe's expression – it was worth every gawk he'd received that morning.

"Just for you, Keigo. Come, don't you want to unwrap your present?"

In addition to the skimpy skirt that just barely brushed the tops of his thighs, there was the shirt to contend with. For a shirt, Yukimura donned a white button down shirt where the bottom of the shirt was tied together in a hillbilly-esque fashion.

Atobe grabbed Yukimura's hand and pulled him down so they were at eye level.

Then they were kissing, because there wasn't anything more to say. It was only a matter of seconds before Yukimura was as naked as the day he was born. Then just as quickly, he was underneath Atobe's body, shuddering as he was licked from head to toe.

"I," pant "was supposed to service you…" moaned Yukimura, pouting prettily even as the corners of his vision were blurring.

"Who cares? I can do whatever I like." Atobe decided he liked the way Yukimura looked right then, all flustered with a rosy hue coloring his cheeks. "And right now, I want to do you."

"You'll find I already prepared myself…so you should just slide right in…" Yukimura informed him between gasps.

"So thoughtful," Atobe murmured rose to a kneeling position. His heart thumped sporadically in his chest as he lifted Yukimura's legs up and placed them on his shoulders. Yukimura instinctively locked his ankles, the look on his face expectant.

He placed the head of his cock at Yukimura's entrance and oh so slowly pushed, not wanting to hurt his beloved. The heat that surrounded him took his breath away and he fought to keep his eyes open. He wanted to see Yukimura's expression as Atobe claimed him.

"So you don't like me just because I look girly?"

Atobe stopped thrusting immediately, surprised. "No. I don't. I like you because there's no one else who makes me feel like this."

"What, hard?" Yukimura reached with his hand to feel where they were joined.

Atobe grinned. "Well, that too. But seriously. You're the only one who makes my heart race and my palms sweat. You make me think that maybe there's more to life than tennis and winning…What brought this up?"

"There was a rumor going around that you dated Fuji Syuusuke."

"Well, to be fair, I've dated a lot of people."

Yukimura shot him an exasperated look. "But you were serious about him."

"I was. But now I'm serious about you. Now, enough talking." Atobe flicked the hair out of his eyes and concentrated on making Yukimura forget about Fuji.

*

"Here, roll over Keigo."

Half in post-orgasmic bliss, Atobe did so. Even though his brain wasn't fully functioning, his survival instincts were telling him to obey his lover.

"Ah, the things I do for you."

Chuckling, Yukimura pushed the sheet down so Atobe's pale hipbone jutted out just _so_.

"Keigo, Keigo, Keigo…I could just devour you."

"Mmm. Then do so."

Yukimura rubbed the heels of his palms along Atobe's backbone, which made Atobe moan in the most delicious way.

Every once in a while Yukimura would hit a sensitive spot and Atobe would squirm and arch his back. "Ah…"

With his tongue, Yukimura began to scrawl on Atobe's back. Atobe's lips formed the letters as they were written with saliva. _H.A.P.P.Y. B.D.A.Y._

He ground his hips downwards so Atobe could feel his need. "I love you, Keigo."

Atobe's only reply was to draw his boyfriend down for a tender kiss.

"So, have you given any thought as to what my present might be?"

Atobe took one look at the semi-serious, semi-hopeful expression on Yukimura's face and began to laugh. Yukimura was a one of a kind, and he was all his. That was the best present anyone could ever give him. Not that he'd let Yukimura know that – he was pretty sure Yukimura would never get him anything. And besides, not that they were competing but Atobe liked having the upper hand. And sometimes, Atobe was a bit scared of showing himself truly. Of revealing how much he cared for Yukimura.

Because it was true, he had loved Fuji. And Fuji had loved him too. Just not as much as he'd loved Tezuka. So, yes, Atobe was happy for them; they complemented each other perfectly and Fuji was the only one he knew who could make the stoic smile like that.

It wasn't that he was scared. Atobe Keigo feared nothing. Except…maybe he was a bit anxious. But…Maybe, one day, he'd tell Yukimura the truth. That he… loved him.

Atobe Keigo in love. He smiled, who would've thought it?

And of all people…To love Yukimura Seiichi, he must be insane.

~Fin


End file.
